evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampires
Vampires are a species of undead beings that feed on blood to survive. Vampires were first introduced into the Evil Dead mythology in the first volume of Dynamite's Army of Darkness comics. History Very little is known about the actual history of Vampires, though the demon known as Hzxyrioth once claimed that he was the creator of the first Vampire in his native reality. Powers & Abilities * Bat Transformation: Many Vampires of Earth-818793 demonstrated the ability to transform into bats. * Flight: Vampires were able to grow wings and fly while in their non-bat form. * Immortality: Vampires can live for several centuries, with their bodies only physically age every couple years. * Psychic Contact: The Dracula of Earth-818793 once mentioned that he had a psychic connection with his "brides", though the full extent of this ability is unknown. * Deadite Possession Immunity: Frankenstein's Monster informed Ash Williams that one of the few things that Deadites fear are Vampires, as Vampires could not become Deadites themselves. Weaknesses * Religious Artifacts & Symbols: Crosses (no matter what material it was created with) and the Spike of The Crucifix are two known objects with religious connections that could harm Vampires. * Thresholds: Vampires could not enter a room without permission from it's current occupants. * Sacred Ground: Churches or Monasteries could not be entered by Vampires, as it caused their bodies to burst into flame. It was stepping on sacred ground that killed the Dracula of Earth-818793. * Silver: Objects made of silver burned the flesh of Vampires. * Wooden Spike Though The Heart: One of the most commonly known weaknesses of Vampires. * Kandarian Dagger: The simulacrum clone of Ash Williams killed a version of Dracula native to his reality with the dagger. Known Vampires Army of Darkness Comics * Dracula: This version of Dracula battled Ash Williams on the streets of New York City shortly following his accidental resurrection. Dracula later teamed-up with Williams in 2012 to stop the Mayan Doomsday Prophecy from coming to pass, then again 20 years later to stop Evil Ash. ** Brides of Dracula: This version of Dracula was commonly seen his "brides", both during his New York assault and mission to stop Evil Ash. * Eva St. George: The daughter of Dracula, Eva was technically not a Vampire despite having such powers as Immortality, and is considered to be half-Human half-Vampire. She has had several team-ups with Ash Williams over the years. * Sugarbaby: Ash's partner for several adventures, Sugarbaby was briefly turned into a Vampire during Dracula's attack on New York, later "cured" of her Vampirism after the defeat of Dracula. * Vampirella: Ash Williams teamed-up with the alien Vampire known as Vampirella while trying to stop the Mayan Doomsday Prophecy. ** In another timeline, Ash Williams met a time-displaced Vampirella while in 1300 AD, shortly before Evil Ash's attack on Castle Kandar. Evil Dead 2 Comics * Dracula: Resurrected courtesy of the Necronomicon, this alternate version of Dracula battled the simulacrum Ash Williams on two occasions, once in Cluj-Napoca, Romania, and later in Las Vegas, Nevada. * Hzxyrioth: While not a Vampire himself, this demon is responsible for the creation of the first Vampire. Trivia * It's unclear if Vampires actually exist in the "main" Evil Dead universe, but they were mentioned in the Ash vs Evil Dead episode ''Delusion. ''In the episode, Ash states that Vampires are the monsters with a weakness for sunlight, not Deadites. Category:Species